


Seven Years Ago

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Questions, Romance, Slice of Life, Slight Slash, answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair asks Jim what he was doing seven years ago and tells him he wants to hear it all.  No secrets between them.





	

Seven Years Ago  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair asks Jim what he was doing seven years ago and tells him he wants to hear it all. No secrets between them.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Seven%20Years%20Ago_zpsve7wnmr4.jpg.html)

Blair was in Jim’s arms almost asleep when his sleeping lover mumbled, “Carolyn,” in Blair’s ear. Instead of getting downright angry, like he wanted to, he decided he would try something else. But for right now, he needed to rest and think up the perfect way to find out about Jim and Carolyn. Jim never talked about her and that was about to stop.

*

Three a.m. that morning:

Blair kissed Jim on the neck and shoulder until Jim woke up, which didn’t take too long. “Hey, Chief. You didn’t get enough of me last night?”

“Actually, we have a slight problem,” Blair said, softly. 

Jim turned on his side and woke up immediately. “What did I do this time?”

“Seriously, Jim, we do have a problem. You mumbled something in your sleep and you hurt me deeply by it. I’m going to ask you what you were doing seven years ago and you’re going to open up to me about everything in your life. Understood?” 

Jim looked horrified. “Blair, you know I don’t like talking about my past or anyone’s past for that matter.”

“Tough shit, Jim. If you’re going to stay with me, you’re going to open up to me.”

“You’re thinking about leaving me?” Jim shouted. 

“That was my eardrum you just blew out. Thanks. And yes, I was thinking about leaving you, but I decided we’re going to talk this through and see if I feel better about it afterwards.”

“Blair we’ve only known each other for five years and been together as a couple for four. So what’s with the seven years?”

“When did you meet Carolyn?” Blair asked. 

Jim was stunned. “Oh my God, I called you Carolyn?”

“Not exactly. You mumbled her name into my ear while you were sleeping and I have questions about her. When did you meet her?”

“Seven years ago. We met at a holiday party at the station and we started dating from then on.”

“Jim, what did you think of her when you met her? Did you fall instantly in love or did that take time?”

“I thought she was super nice. She was quiet and very sweet. I liked her right away. No, I didn’t fall in love with her instantly. But she fell in love with me right away. Three days later, we slept together and she asked me to marry her. I know, crazy, right? But it seemed like the right thing to do. I was trying not to piss my dad off with going out with guys and I didn’t want anyone at the station to know that I dated guys. Well, at least then. So it seemed the right time and the right place. We had a really nice small wedding and we were happy for about six months. Then things started changing and she kept getting angrier with me every month. Not that I blamed her at all. I was a lousy husband. She wasn’t what made me the happiest, so I felt like I settled for second best.”

“You never loved her?” Blair inquired. 

“Oh yeah, I did. We became good friends and I fell in love with her then. It wasn’t the type of love she was looking for, but it was there non-the-less.”

“Which one of you broke the marriage off?”

“She did. Just like she proposed to me, she felt it was up to her to break it off. She felt otherwise we would have been together forever, not loving the other one and miserable.”

“Do you miss her, Jim?”

“No, not in a sexual way. Sometimes I miss her friendship. We were really good at being friends. I just heard she got a job at another station here in town and she’s leaving San Francisco. Maybe that’s why she was on my mind. She called and talked to me and asked if we could go to dinner with her. She knows about us, Chief. I hope you don’t mind.”

Blair looked super surprised. “When did you tell her about us?”

“Two weeks after we fell in love. I knew I was going to be sleeping with you and wanted to tell her about us before anyone else did. I called her. It’s not a big thing, Blair.”

“So what did you tell her about dinner?”

“I told her I didn’t think you would understand about our relationship. I didn’t want to make you jealous on purpose. That would be cruel and unfair. Why do you ask?” Jim wondered. 

“I think the three of us should be friends, Jim. I think we should have dinner and talk about the old days if you’d like. I’m secure enough in our relationship to know that you love me. And I adore you, so let’s ask her to dinner tonight.”

“She might ask questions about us, Chief.”

“I have answers I haven’t even used yet. Maybe we can both learn from each other. I like the idea. I don’t want you keeping Carolyn locked up in your brain afraid to speak of her. That would be super mean. I have questions about your life with her too. Maybe you can answer some of those questions too.”

“I love you so much, Blair. She’s going to love getting to know you. I promise.”

“And I promise I won’t be jealous of someone that still means the world to you. Just in a different way. You call her when we get up and ask her. Let her pick the restaurant this time. We can pick next time. We’ll include her in our lives so she doesn’t miss you so much. I do know that if something happened between you and me I couldn’t stand to be apart all the time. I would have to still be your friend. I want this to work. All right?”

“You got it, Chief. Now, can we sleep for a couple of hours?” Jim asked. 

“Sure, I know you older guys have to rest a lot more,” Blair joked. 

“Come here and I’ll show you old,” Jim answered. 

After they were done, Jim held Blair close until he heard him fall asleep. In the back of Jim’s mind, he realized he wondered about Blair’s past too. Perhaps he could ask some questions later that day. . Blair seemed like an open book, but Jim needed some good questions to get answers to. 

The end


End file.
